BLUETOOTH Low Energy (BLE) relates to BLUETOOTH wireless radio technology. BLE has been designed for low-power and low latency applications for wireless devices within short range.
The difference between BLE and classic BLUETOOTH is that the BLE devices consume remarkably less power for communication than classic BLUETOOTH devices. In addition, the data transmission can be started more fast in the BLE than in the classic BLUETOOTH. This makes it possible to have BLE devices constantly on and to communicate intermittently with other devices.